1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a structure of the outer shell of a ceiling fan and, in particular, to a decorating shell structure of a ceiling fan.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 6, the decorating cover for the hanging bell of a conventional ceiling fan. The surrounding surface at the bottom of the hanging bell 61 is formed with several through holes 62. Several screws go through the through holes 62 to fix the hanging bell 61 under a hanging frame (not shown). Since the screws are exposed at the bottom of the hanging bell 61, it is customary to cover them with a decorating cover 63. The bottom of the hanging bell 61 converges downward to form a neck 64. The inner rim of the neck 64 is protruded toward its center with at least three urging parts 65. The inner rim of the decorating cover 63 is protruded upward with catching parts 66 corresponding to the urging parts 65. Each of the catching parts 66 is formed with a groove 67. Bumps 68 are formed at appropriate positions in the grooves 67. To assemble them, one only needs to align the urging parts 65 with the concave part between the catching parts, followed by rotating the decorating cover 63 so that the urging parts 65 pass the bumps 68 and fall into the grooves 67 of the catching parts 66. This completes the assembly.
The above-mentioned structure of decorating cover achieves the positioning effect by engaging the catching parts 66 of the decorating cover 63 with the urging parts 65 of the hanging bell 61. Therefore, after combining the decorating cover 63 and the hanging bell 61, it is likely to produce noises from the collisions between the catching parts 66 of the decorating cover 63 and the urging parts 65 of the hanging bell 61 when the ceiling fan is running. Moreover, the catching parts 66 and the urging parts 65 wear out each other, so that the decorating cover 63 in the end cannot be firmly fixed to the bottom of the hanging bell 61.